Maldita amistad
by Arli-chan
Summary: x que no siempre la amistad entre hombres y mujeres es lo mejor! cuando el que amas no es mas que tu amigo! peomas y songfics! KenshinxKaoru.. pa la chant y toas las chikas qe sufren x esto
1. Chapter 1

Maldita amistad!

Hola! Soy arli-chan la niña qe nunca siguió su fic de ruruni kenshin!xD

Pues pa disculparme subo este fic maldiciendo la amistad heterosexual!xD

Hay un gran universo alterno, es un fic raro con puro KenshinXKaoru donde kaoru con cartas y canciones en su gran parte muestra lo difícil qe es tener como amigo a la persona qe amas /dedicado a la chant! Se qe no lo vas a leer pero me entiendes/ samurai x no me pertenece! TTTT

_El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas…_

**Maldita amistad volumen 1 : cuando te gusta mi amiga ¬¬**

**El siguiente poemita me lo regalo una amiga mía muy querida Rosarito Aldunate! **aunque como tiene que ver con el tema pondré uno mío primero xDDD

Emmm mas aclaraciones: Kaoru y Tomoe son amigas dije UNIVERSO ALTERNO- y kaoru y kenshin son amigos pero el ama a tomoe quien no lo toma en cuenta y kaoru x su parte sufre x el ajajajja (inspirado en una anegdota que me paso aunque a el no le gustaba mi amiga!xD aunque too los poemas de aquí echos x mi son pa el… )

Durante el 1er poema kenshin invita a tomoe al cine, y ella llama a kaoru para contarselo, durante la noche escribe este poema

Antes de esa tarde

Me sentía estúpidamente feliz

Sintiendo que el amor existía por fin

Pero el celular insistía

Y en su melodía una mala noticia traía como balde de agua fría me callo

El hecho que no correspondas a mi amor

En otra chica te fijaste

Y ahora yo se que tu nunca me amaste

Lamentablemente la conocía

Y el destino decidió que mi amiga seria

Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas

Mientras escuchaba la cruel declaración

Esperando que todas sus palabras fueran falsas

Talvez otra historia entendí

Pero por un momento sentí

Que mi indiferencia te regalaría

Y que las sonrisas mentirían

Por que de celos me moría

Será que no la amas?

Será que de nuevo me equivoque?

Aunque es mejor que te vallas

Por que si no el rostro te romperé

Hora de decir "siguiente"

Para otro idiota que me miente

Que me enseñe a olvidarte

Antes de que quiera besarte

**Y con el mismo temaa el de la roxy!**

**No se que hacer**

**Para que puedas ver**

**Que estoy aquí**

**Pensando en ti**

**Que ya me estoy aburriendo**

**De inventar excusas para verte**

**Si lo único que haces**

**Es preguntarme por ella**

**Sabes que es mi amiga**

**Y que por ti daría mi vida**

**Si quieres saber algo**

**Tiene claro a quien consultar**

**Porque te acercas y comienzo a babear**

**No se que hacer**

**Para que me puedas ver**

**Por que ya me estoy por ir, **

**O me miras rápido**

**O me veras partir**

**Habré soñado**

**Con un cuento a lo cenicienta**

**Pero la paciencia de ella no la tengo**

**Quiero que me quieras**

**Por quien soy, no por con quien estoy**

**Ten cuidado,**

**Ya no te voy a esperar**

**Para que cuando sufras por ella**

**Corras, para que sea yo la que te consuela**

**Puesto que con o sin suela**

**Yo estaré lejos de un idiota**

**Que no aprecio quien tenia a su lado**

**Y que solo lo supo cuando lo perdio**

**Fin del volumen 1: cuando te gusta mi amiga**

**Espero que les guste! Y que se identifiquen como yoo**


	2. vol II:por que no puedo hablarte!

Maldita amistado vol 2:

Por que no puedo hablarte

Chicas! Y chicos si es que alguno lee!xD nunca les ha pasado que sienten que aunque la persona que adoran es vuestra amiga, no le pueden hablar por lo nerviosos que están?

Os simplemente tienen miedo a meter la pata, o a veces me pasa siento que mi personalidad no basta para conquistar a quien deseo

Una gran amiga dice que ay qe ser naturales! Y si no nos quiere como somos es un pobre idiota…una pequeña dosis de auto estima xD

Siempre sirve….en fin aquí les va una canción de RBD "Ser o parecer" que pa mi personalmente es mi favorita del grupo! 

Grax x los rewies, ojala se sigan identificando jajajaajjaja y encuentren a alguien que los kiera de vdd, mientras yo sigo "sufriendo" x culpa de mi "amigo" xDDD es un fic pa desahogarme y muchas son anécdotas relales ejejjeej

Grax Vinco, Mathy y Pulga x siempre ayudarme! Este cap es pa ustedes!!:)

Samurai X no me pertenece TTTT si no kaoru seria feliz y tomoe no existiría jajaja broma…

Canción de RBD "ser o parecer"

_Ser o parecer quien te imaginas_

_No me puede hacer la dueña de tu vida_

_Si no me miras, baby…_

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Kaoru cuando paso al lado de Kenshin, cabizbaja y apenada por no llamar la atención de su amor. Misao, su mejor amiga le decía todos los días que lo veía derramar una lágrima por su culpa que lo dejara, que era un idiota que nunca se daría cuenta de lo que ella sentía.

Kaoru cambiada de imagen semanalmente, tratado de ser una chica más intelectual o sensual pero no parecía llamar la atención del muchacho, gastaba su mesada en ropa y libros de auto ayuda para cambiar de personalidad. Pero nada funcionaba y eso la frustraba enormemente. Solo una vez había obtenido una mirada y fue por chocaron accidentalmente en el pasillo, no por su belleza ni simpatía.

Difícil seria que el la amara si ni la tomaba en cuenta.

_Mucho ya intenté por levantar la voz_

_Por despertar el interés vacío_

_Que te haga mío, baby…_

Kaoru había intentado por mil modos tratar de hablar con su romeo, pero siempre había algo o alguien quienes los interrumpía ¬¬

Era muy difícil para un a muchacha tan tímida e introvertida acercarse a hablar con el chico mas popular del nivel y mas cuando pasaba el día rodeado por las niñas mas bellas del colegio.

Coincidían en algunas clases como matemáticas o economía pero él siempre se sentaba apartado o con Sanosuke y Tomoe.

Nunca estaría entre sus brazos, y aunque le dolía trataba de asimilarlo día día, pero volvía a tropezar una y otra vez con la misma piedra, por ultimo no ser su novia si no su amiga

Deseaba tenerlo cerca, que fuera suyo...Más era imposible.

_Y sé que tal vez ese día_

_Nunca me sucederá…_

Pero su misma amistad era un placer tan grande que le seria imposible conseguirla.

Una semana después de su "encuentro" Kaoru caminaba sola mirando el cielo gris y otoñal que anunciaba que hoy llovería a cantaros.

Que la atropellara un tren no seria mayor desgracia para la desesperada chica ojiazul.

Tenía que aceptar su destino o morir en el intento, pero…

_Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar_

_Como una luz que me ilumina_

_Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar_

Aun así su espíritu le impedía rendirse antes de conseguir aunque fuera un hola cortes.

Soñaba con el a diario! Era desesperante, una locura que la dañaba peligrosamente.

Su salud mental no estaba en sus mejor momentos y verlo todos los días en los pasillos no era la mejor opción. Para colmo de males tenia que pasar mojado y sexy, sin paraguas…tan provocativo…tan prohibido e inalcanzable

Y si se acercaba para que compartan el paraguas?! La ampolleta de kaoru se encendió y se acerco temerosa al muchacho quien estaba cerca de pegarse una gran pulmonía.

"em…" las palabras se negaban a salir

_Yo…_

_Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor_

_Y aunque no sabes nada de mí_

_Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor._

No lo conocía! Que miércoles hacia acercándose de esa manera. Seguramente ni se recordaba que eran compañeros de clase, su corazón estaba que se salía de su pecho por la fuerza de sus latidos, tenia miedo de hacer el ridículo y "perderlo" para siempre.

No la conocía! no tenia por que aceptar compartir el paraguas, pero oportunidades como estas nunca se dan

Aunque fuera lo ultimo que haga en su vida, le ofrecería el paraguas! (conmigo fue la parca en un día de tormenta jajaja era naranja! ni era de mina pero no la quiso!uu)

_Cuando lo logré y me acerqué a ti_

_Me congelé, los nervios me mataban,_

_No dije nada, baby…_

Me acerque a una distancia razonable, me sentía preparada para ofrecerle mi paraguas, pero al parecer mi cerebro dejo de funcionar por que las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca, como decía mi canción del momento los nervios me mataban. Sin saber como ni cuando me quede parada frente a el, sus ojos violetas clavados en los míos. Con su sonrisa calida, podía distinguir la confusión en su mirada yo como idiota parada a la mitad del patio sin decir nada por miedo a meter la pata

Estaba aterrada!

No hubo caso, mi cerebro dejo de funcionar, y el simplemente levanto los hombros en su signo de indiferencia y partió cantando "singing in the rain" como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo! Quería morir!TT.TT

_Otro día que me convencí de hablar_

_Te ví pasar con otra muy contento,_

_No era el momento, baby…_

Pasada otra semana una oportunidad malgastada! Estaba con tomoe y el maldito profesor de economía se le ocurrió que yo le tenía que entregar su excelente prueba ya que el no tenia tiempo y ese día no se había aparecido por su clase. No lo haría su prueba esperaría. Ella era demasiado bella e intimidante como para acercarme y no hacer el ridículo.

Mi autoestima por el suelo, que depresión todo por un sueño…que no se quiere alejar.

los sentimientos abundan, desesperan y no ayudan

Esa era la conclusión del día.

_Cómo sucedió que estoy loca, tan enamoradaaaaaaa…_

Ni ella misma sabia, como ese sentimiento calo tan hondo en su corazón, lo único de lo que esta segura es que no va a desaparecer hasta que alguien le ayude a olvidar o cuando simplemente se de cuenta de quien es su amor real….ay veces en que vale la pena esperar para algo mejor no?! Y seguir sufriendo hasta que llegue el momento!:D y no dependan de un imbecil para ser felices!¬¬ autoconsejo xDDD

Al menos esa fue nuestra conclusión xD

Emmm otro cap muy freack terminado!xD se que es la mansa chacota pero wueno vivamos las vida y seamos felices!

Next capt " ser simplemente tu amiga!, ayúdame a aceptarlo!uu"

Es medio deprimente pero vale la penaaaa

Aviso! Se vienen 2 canciones con un hombre! Que les pasa a ellos?! Mmmm tratare de entender xD kien será el amigo de kenshin ke ama a kaoru? Se dará cuenta kaoru?

Kaoru olvidara a kenshin? Y será algún dia en mi fic feliz??

Mmm nadie lo sabe…xD grax x leer maldita amistad vol I y x identificarse! Realmente sus coments calan hondo y no me siento tan sola!TT-TT Mathy!,Vinco y Pulga ojala disfruten el fic los keroo muxio


End file.
